Tanner
Name : Tanner *Age : 17 *Height : 5'11 *Hometown : Orbis *Occupation : Timeless Warrior *Clan : Soul Clan *Job : Night Lord *Family : Danny (Dad), Renee (Mom), Logan (Younger sister) Tanner is an intelligent guy who is willing to protect the ones around him. He has a sense of humor and is faithful to his friends. He's always looking out for Jane and taking great care of her. He shows her love by being clingy. Biography Tanner is a member of the Soul Clan. He joined this clan thinking about his family and Nik. He honestly doesn't care for his runaway parents. He joined this clan thanks to Jane's beauty and the wish of Nik. He will do anything to see Nik smile. Without parents, he lived alone as a merchant with Logan. With his creation of contacts, he and Logan wore them to cover their true eye color. When he was first born, his parents were frightened by the eye color of his. Later on, they got Logan and found out she doesn't have hazel eyes either. The frightened parents ran away without a word. Tanner and Logan doesn't care much honestly because they never took good care of them. They were kind of relieved they left. After a while, the Orbis Tower War took place. Tanner and Logan were involved by taking care of the people who were hurt with potions Tanner created. When they went in the tower to look for other people, they spotted a crying little boy, Nik. They approached him nicely and noticed his eye colors. The citizens of Orbis laughed at him and told everyone to leave him to burn in the tower. Tanner and Logan decided to secretly take care of him. During the weapon collection, he runs into his parents in Kerning City. They heard how weathly and intelligent he got and asked him to reunite with the family together with Logan. He refuses and calls them a coward and walks off. Tanner is one of the main protagonist in the Soul Clan. Tanner makes his first appearance in Episode 3 : Coincidentally Black when Jane falls on top of him. Relationships Jane : Tanner falls in love with Jane after his flirting with her because she was pretty. He cares deeply for her and helps her. He sees she is getting annoyed by him as time goes by. He doesn't give up and tries his best to make her return the same feelings as he has for her. Nik : Tanner treats Nik like his own son. Nik often calls him "daddy" because of that. Tanner does everything he can do to help Nik and wants to make him happy. James : Tanner and James are great friends. They never trusted each other from the beginning but as time went by, they acted friendly towards each other. Logan : Logan and Tanner are siblings. They greatly care for each other. She is three years younger than him and they raised Nik together.